prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Dream Stars!/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art Pretty Cure Dream Stars.jpg|Official promo poster PrettyCureDremStars.png|Official logo 148474734637371847178.jpg|Official scan featuring the Cure Miracle and Cure Flora meets Kirakira Precure Ala Mode 148474736525095342178.jpg|Official scan featuring the 15 Cures and their mascot fairies with plot Precure Dream Stars! The Movie Coloring Sunstar.jpg|Coloring with page Cure Mermaid,Cure Scarlet,Cure Twinkle,Cure Felice,Cure Magical,Cure Chocolat,Cure Gelato,Cure Macaron,Cure Custard,Cure Flora,Cure Whip and Cure Miracle Promopicture.jpg|Promotion picture of the Go! Princess Cures and Mahou Tsukai Cures with Sakura Dream Stars Key Visual.png|Key visual featuring all three teams DreamStarsAllTogether.png|Key visual featuring the teams interacting together The Mascots Mofurun,Aroma,Pafu and Pekorin.jpg|Mofurun,Aroma,Pafu and Pekorin in the world sakura Kirakira,Maho and Princess meets Tensu.jpg|Kirakira,Maho and Go! Princess Cure Flora,Cure Whip and Cure Miracle.jpg|Cure Flora,Cure Whip and Cure Miracle meets Sakura Cure Flora,Miracle,Whip and Sakura.jpg|The Cure's and Sakura in the Doors Flora,Whip and Miracle .jpg|Poster Cure Flora,Cure Whip and Cure Miracle Miracle,Shizuku,Sakura,Whip and Flora the Final Battle.jpg|Promotional screenshot of some of the Cures battling Img chara 04 01.png|Sakura's official profile Img chara 04 02.png|Shizuku's official profile Img chara 04 03.png|Karasu Tengu's official profile Img chara 04 04.png|Akainu and Kiinu's official profiles Pretty Cure Dream Stars GPPC Profile.png|''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' profile Pretty Cure Dream Stars MTPC Profile.png|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' profile Pretty Cure Dream Stars KKPCALM Profile.png|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' profile Pretty Cure Dream Stars Original Profile.png|Original Characters profile PCDS-BD-Profile Sakura CG.png|Sakura (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Sakura faces CG 1.png|Sakura's facial expressions (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Sakura faces CG 2.png|Sakura's facial expressions (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Sakura.png|Sakura PCDS-BD-Profile Sakura faces.png|Sakura's facial expressions PCDS-BD-Profile Sakura childhood CG.png|Young Sakura (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Shizuku CG.png|Shizuku (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Samidare CG.png|Samidare (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Samidare.png|Samidare PCDS-BD-Profile Karasutengu CG.png|Karasutengu (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Karasutengu faces CG.png|Karasutengu's facial expressions (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Karasutengu final form CG.png|Karasutengu's final form (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Akainu Kiinu CG.png|Akainu and Kiinu (CG) PCDS-BD-Profile Ooinu CG.png|Ooinu (CG) Dream Stars Background.png|Transparent background used on the official website Screenshots PCDS Dogs chasing Sakura Shizuku.png|Kiinu and Akainu chasing Sakura and Shizuku PCDS Yellow Dog origami.png|Kiinu turned into origami PCDS Shizuku turns Red Dog into origami.png|Shizuku turns Akainu into origami PCDS Sakura Shizuku running torii.png|Sakura & Shizuku running along the torii path PCDS Shizuku cards.png|Shizuku gives Sakura the three cards... PCDS Shizuku pushes Sakura through portal.png|..and pushes her through the portal PCDS Ichika not in dream.png|Ichika wonders why she wasn't in her own dream PCDS title screen.png|The movie's title screen PCDS Ichika wants to go blossom viewing.png|Ichika wants to go blossom viewing PCDS The others don't have time for blossom viewing.png|..but the others don't have time PCDS Ichika finds the path to the shrine.png|Ichika finds the path to the shrine from her dream PCDS The sakura tree is just a stump in Ichigozaka.png|In Ichigozaka, the big sakura tree is just a stump PCDS Sakura notices Ichika's cupcake.png|Sakura notices Ichika's cupcake... PCDS The cupcake is one of the symbol cards.png|..which is one of the symbols on her cards PCDS Red Dog appears in Ichigozaka.png|Akainu appears in Ichigozaka PCDS Ichika transforms to protect Sakura.png|Ichika transforms into Cure Whip to protect Sakura PCDS Sakura Whip hiding from Red Dog.png|Sakura and Whip hide from Akainu PCDS Whip powered up by the Miracle Light.png|Whip is powered up by the Miracle Light PCDS The Miracle Light opens another portal.png|The Miracle Light opens another portal for Sakura PCDS Whip wonders where Sakura went.png|Whip wonders where Sakura went PCDS Sakura appears on stage.png|Sakura appears "on stage" in the theater PCDS The other girls arrive to help Whip.png|The other girls arrive to help Whip PCDS The KKPCALM Cures cover Red Dog in kirakiraru.png|The Cures cover Akainu in Kirakiraru PCDS Whip Sakura 1.png|Whip and Sakura PCDS Crow Tengu pretends to be scared of PreCure.png|Karasu Tengu pretends to be scared by the Cures defeating Akainu PCDS Crow Tengu adjusts camera.png|Karasu Tengu adjusts the 'camera' PCDS Crow Tengu Samidare watching the Cures.png|Karasu Tengu and Samidare watch as the Cures battle Akainu PCDS Sakura shows the other two cards.png|Sakura shows the other two symbols she needs to find PCDS Sakura pushes Aoi Himari Ichika through a portal.png|Sakura pushes Aoi, Himari and Ichika through their portal PCDS Principal vice-principal notice the girls flying past.png|Kouchou and Kyoto notice the girls flying by PCDS Aoi Himari Ichika arrive in the Magic World.png|Aoi, Himari and Ichika have arrived in the Magic World PCDS Mofurun smells something sweet.png|Mofurun smells something sweet PCDS Akira Yukari arrive at Noble Academy.png|Akira and Yukari arrive at Noble Academy PCDS Yukari fits right in with the Noble Academy girls.png|Yukari fits right in with the Noble Academy girls PCDS Akira intimidates Yui.png|Akira intimidates Yui PCDS Himari Aoi try to figure out Mofurun.png|Himari and Aoi try to figure out Mofurun PCDS Ichika notices Mofurun's jewel.png|Ichika notices Mofurun's jewel PCDS Riko crashes into Ichika.png|Riko crashes into Ichika PCDS Ichika Mofurun flying carpet.png|Ichika and Mofurun pulled along by a flying carpet PCDS Mofurun falls.png|Mofurun falls from Ichika's arm PCDS Ichika dives after Mofurun.png|Ichika dives after Mofurun PCDS Mirai saves Ichika Mofurun.png|Mirai saves Ichika and Mofurun PCDS Red Dog with Yokubaaru.png|Akainu arrives in the Magic World with a Yokubaru PCDS MTPC Cures transform to fight the Yokubaaru.png|The Mahou Tsukai Cures transform to fight the Yokubaru PCDS Akira trying to excuse her behavior.png|Akira tries to excuse her behavior PCDS Akira jumps to save Yui.png|Akira jumps to save Yui from a giant staple PCDS Yellow Dog with Zetsuborg.png|Kiinu arrives at Noble Academy with a Zetsuborg PCDS GPPC Cures transform to fight the Zetsuborg.png|The Princess Cures transform to fight the Zetsuborg PCDS Yokubaaru blasts MTPC Cures away.png|The Yokubaru blasts the Mahou Tsukai Cures away PCDS Twinkle Flora stapled together.png|Twinkle & Flora stapled together PCDS Flora throws the Zetsuborg.png|Flora throws the Zetsuborg PCDS MTPC Cures Zetsuborg crash in Ichigozaka.png|The Mahou Tsukai Cures and the Zetsuborg crash down in Ichigozaka PCDS Yokubaaru Zetsuborg looming over MTPC Cures.png|The Yokubaru and Zetsuborg looming over the Mahou Tsukai Cures PCDS MTPC and GPPC Cures already know eachother.png|The Mahou Tsukai and Princess Cures already know eachother PCDS Flora boasts they'll defeat the monsters in 30secs.png|Flora boasts they'll defeat the monsters in 30 seconds PCDS MTPC GPPC Cures VS Yokubaaru Zetsuborg.png|The Mahou Tsukai and Princess Cures vs. Yokubaaru & Zetsuborg PCDS Emerald Reincarnation works on Zetsuborgs too.png|Emerald Reincarnation works on Zetsuborgs too PCDS KKPCALM girls impressed by the other Cures.png|The KiraKira girls are impressed by the other Cures fighting together PCDS Sakura fairies.png|Sakura and the fairies watch the battle PCDS Sakura realizes she found all three symbols.png|Sakura realizes she found all three symbols PCDS Samidare arrives in Ichigozaka.png|Samidare arrives in Ichigozaka PCDS Princess Perfume knocked away by origami crane.png|Samidare knocks the Princess Perfumes away with her origami cranes PCDS Samidare freezes the girls in place.png|Samidare freezes the girls in place PCDS Sakura protects Ichika from Samidare.png|Sakura jumps in front of Ichika to protect her from Samidare PCDS Samidare can't hurt Sakura.png|Samidare finds that she can't hurt Sakura PCDS Sakura finds Samidare's origami crane.png|Sakura finds Samidare's origami crane PCDS Riko's tummy is rumbly.png|Riko is hungry PCDS KiraPati at night.png|KiraKira Patisserie at night PCDS Mofurun cupcakes.png|Ichika made Mofurun cupcakes... PCDS MTPC girls love the Mofurun cupcakes.png|..which the Mahou Tsukai girls adore PCDS Yukari Aoi Akira bring curry.png|Yukari, Aoi and Akira also bring curry PCDS Akira Himari.png|Akira comforts Himari after she ate too-hot curry PCDS Sakura misses Shizuku.png|Sakura misses Shizuku PCDS Sakura crying alone.png|Ichika finds Sakura outside crying alone PCDS Shizuku meets Sakura.png|Shizuku meets Sakura PCDS Shizuku Sakura 1.png|Shizuku and Sakura PCDS Shizuku telling Sakura a story.png|Shizuku tells Sakura a story PCDS Sakura Shizuku watching origami crane.png|Sakura and Shizuku watch an origami crane PCDS Shizuku saves Sakura from falling.png|Shizuku saves Sakura from falling off a cliff PCDS Shizuku comforts Sakura.png|Shizuku comforts Sakura PCDS Sakura Shizuku watching sakura tree.png|Sakura and Shizuku watch the big sakura tree PCDS Ichika comforts Sakura.png|Ichika comforts Sakura PCDS Ichika gives Sakura a pickled blossom.png|Ichika gives Sakura a pickled cherry blossom PCDS Goldfish sakura mochi.png|Goldfish sakura mochi PCDS Samidare feels sad.png|Samidare feels sad PCDS Crow Tengu hypnotizes Samidare.png|Karasu Tengu hypnotizes Samidare PCDS Whip Sakura 2.png|Whip giving a pep talk to Sakura PCDS Miracle Whip.png|Miracle takes over the pep talk PCDS Cures holding hands.png|The Cures hold hands with Sakura PCDS Flora Sakura.png|Flora finishes the pep talk PCDS Sakura Whip different shading.png|Sakura and Whip in different shading PCDS Cures ready to take on Crow Tengu.png|The Cures are ready to take on Karasu Tengu PCDS Cures arrive at Sakuragahara shrine.png|The Cures arrive at the Sakuragahara shrine. PCDS Red Dog bursts out of the ground.png|Akainu bursts out of the ground PCDS Red Dog Yellow Dog appear.png|Akainu and Kiinu PCDS Twinkle bored with the Dogs' speech.png|Twinkle is bored with Akainu and Kiinu's long-winded speech PCDS Miracle Twinkle kick Dogs.png|Miracle & Twinkle shut up Kiinu and Akainu PCDS Dogs fusion.png|Akainu & Kiinu fuse... PCDS Big Dog appears.png|..into Ooinu... PCDS Big Dog growls.png|..who has a really loud growl PCDS Crow Tengu appears.png|Karasu Tengu appears PCDS Sakura recognizes Crow Tengu.png|Sakura recognizes Karasu Tengu PCDS Crow Tengu introduces themself.png|Karasu Tengu introduces themself PCDS Crow Tengu surprised Big Dog can talk.png|Karasu Tengu didn't know Ooinu could talk either PCDS Sakura Whip on stage.png|Sakura and Whip appear "on stage" PCDS Crow Tengu reporting.png|Karasu Tengu reporting on the battle between the Cures and Ooinu PCDS Sakura cheering the Cures on.png|Sakura cheers the Cures on with her Miracle Light PCDS Flora cheering for the other Cures.png|Flora (stuck on a branch) cheers for the other Cures PCDS Big Dog tries to shake off the Cures.png|Ooinu tries to shake off the Cures PCDS Sakura Flora watch Big Dog crash down.png|Sakura and Flora watch Ooinu crash down PCDS Samidare appears behind the Cures.png|Samidare appears behind the Cures PCDS Samidare crouching.png|Samidare ready to fight the Cures PCDS KKPCALM Cures turned into origami.png|The KiraKira Cures are turned into origami PCDS Samidare turns Flora into origami.png|Samidare snaps her fingers to turn Flora into origami PCDS Samidare tackles Twinkle Mermaid.png|Samidare tackles Twinkle and Mermaid PCDS Twilight turned into origami.png|Scarlet turned into origami with a crane PCDS Felice fighting Samidare.png|Felice fighting Samidare PCDS Felice turned into origami.png|Even Felice is turned into origami PCDS Whip running away with Sakura.png|Whip tries to run away, carrying Sakura PCDS Whip listening for Samidare's attack.png|Whip listens for Samidare's attack PCDS Whip jumps up to Samidare.png|Whip jumps up to Samidare PCDS Whip kicks Samidare.png|Whip kicks Samidare PCDS Samidare's mask broken.png|Samidare's mask is broken PCDS Whip keeps Crow Tengu from blasting Samidare.png|Whip keeps Karasu Tengu from blasting Samidare PCDS Whip tells Sakura she's going to save her friends.png|Whip tells Sakura she's going to save her friends PCDS Crow Tengu gloating.png|Karasu Tengu gloating PCDS Crow Tengu scared of Miracle Light.png|Karasu Tengu is scared of the Miracle Light PCDS Sakura trees turned back by Miracle Light.png|The Miracle Light returns the cherry blossoms PCDS Sakura clings to Samidare.png|Sakura clings to Samidare PCDS Samidare's mask cracks.png|The rest of Samidare's mask cracks PCDS Samidare turned back into Shizuku.png|Samidare turned back into Shizuku PCDS Crow Tengu realizes the Cures are back too.png|Karasu Tengu realizes the Cures are back too PCDS The Cures are back.png|The Cures are back PCDS Sakura Shizuku see the Cures.png|Sakura and's Shizuku see the Cures PCDS Crow Tengu final form.png|Karasu Tengu final form PCDS Whip timeout.png|Whip asks for a timeout PCDS Cures Sakura Shizuku ready to take on Crow Tengu.png|Sakura, Shizuku and the Cures are ready to take on Karasu Tengu PCDS Cures ready to fight.png|The Cures are ready to fight PCDS Goldfish sakura mochi Animal Sweets Pact.png|Goldfish sakura mochi Animal Sweet the the Sweets Pact PCDS Kirakiraru punch.png|With the new Animal Sweet, the KiraKira Cures make a Kirakiraru fist to punch Karasu Tengu PCDS Sakura Shizuku running along torii path again.png|Sakura and Shizuku run along the torii path again PCDS Giant Kirakiraru Whip.png|The three Pinks make a giant Kirakiraru Cure Whip PCDS Kirakiraru Whip short arms.png|Kirakiraru Whip can't block because her arms are too short PCDS Kirakiraru Whip uses her ears.png|Kirakiraru Whip uses her ears to block PCDS Whip amazed by her ears.png|Whip amazed by her ears PCDS Sakura Shizuku open a portal above Crow Tengu.png|Sakura & Shizuku open a portal above Karasu Tengu PCDS Sakura Shizuku dangling from Crow Tengu's nose.png|Sakura and Shizuku dangling from Karasu Tengu's nose PCDS Shizuku bites Crow Tengu's nose.png|Shizuku bites Karasu Tengu's nose PCDS Crow Tengu turns back.png|Karasu Tengu implodes PCDS Crow Tengu nose owie.png|Karasu Tengu clutching their nose PCDS Kirakiraru Whip launch.png|Kirakiraru Whip takes off PCDS Kirakiraru fireworks.png|Kirakiraru fireworks finish the battle PCDS Cures blossom viewing.png|The Cures, Sakura and Shizuku enjoying the cherry blossoms PCDS Whip Shizuku Sakura watching origami cranes.png|Whip and Sakura watch Shizuku turn sakura petals into origami cranes PCDS Cures chatting 1.png|Cures chatting under the sakura tree PCDS Shizuku Sakura Flora.png|Shizuku, Sakura and Flora PCDS Cures chatting 2.png|Cures chatting under the sakura tree PCDS ED Magical Miracle Macaron.png|Ending: Magical, Miracle and Macaron PCDS ED Felice Chocolat Flora.png|Ending: Felice, Chocolat and Flora PCDS ED Gelato Twinkle.png|Ending: Gelato and Twinkle PCDS ED Mermaid Custard Twilight.png|Ending: Mermaid, Custard and Scarlet PCDS ED Whip Sakura Shizuku.png|Ending: Whip, Sakura and Shizuku PCDS ED Shizuku Sakura.png|Ending: Shizuku and Sakura PCDS Big sakura tree in Ichigozaka.png|There's now a big sakura tree in Ichigozaka too PCDS End card.png|End card Previews ZqnN1m7.jpg|Previews of the three teams with Sakura Dream Stars April 2016.jpg|Dream Stars Development in April 2016 Dream Stars Sakura Profile Preview.jpg|Preview of Sakura's profile with design notes Gatyapen Sakura.jpg|Sakura drawn by director and character designer Miyamoto Hiroshi Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:Pretty Cure Dream Stars